RFID circuitry is used in a variety of different applications. For example, RFID circuitry can be used in connection with highway toll systems, inventory management systems, badge entry systems, public transportation systems, and payment systems. In each of these applications, the RFID circuitry may provide information contained therein to an RFID reader. The information provided by the RFID circuitry may be fixed, thereby limiting the device's RFID communication repertoire. What is needed is an electronic device that can cause its RFID circuitry to selectively provided different information.